Tamal
Tamal is a main character, one of the three main antagonists, and a protagonist villain in the 2010 thriller/horror movie Amphibious 3D, played by Indonesian child actress Monika Sayangbati. Tamal is young 12-year old Indonesian/Atlantean girl with supernatural powers and mystical innate connection with the spirits, supernatural, and the "other side" and her ancient mythical pet, and guardian, Atlantean beast, giant magical sea scorpion, Ankaramurka. Biography Tamal is a descendant of the Atlanteans, who were in war with humanity since the dawn of time. As most other Atlanteans, Tamal was oppresed, and persecuted by humans her entire life. She lost both parents in a tsunami at a very young age and was raised by Dukun. Dukun sold Tamal to Harris as a slave. Tamal was often teased and picked on by Rudy and Rizal. That night, Aris dies from his wound. Tamal mourns Aris, and swears revenge. In the morning, she lights up a candle, and performs a dark ritual over Aris' body, summoning evil spirits, and casting a curse over Jermal, and it's inhabitants. In the end, Tamal succesfully kills all of Jermal's inhabitants, finishing with Harris himself. Tamal kills Ankaramurka as a culmination of the ritual. Personality Despite her young age, Tamal is very unchildlike and weary of the world. Despite being a girl, Tamal looks, behaves, and acts very much like a boy, and strongly resembles one in terms of looks, attitude, and mannerisms. She even poses as one while on Jermal. Apparently, being oppresed and persecuted, living in constant pain and war with humanity, and losing parents at a young age took toll on her very hard. Tamal is bitter, vengeful, and filled with hate. She is cruel, callous and unemotional. She is a misanthrope, and has a serious hatred for humanity, and is even genocidal in that regard. She hates and despises every single human being, and views humanity with utter disdain and disgust. She is also a merciless, and ruthless killer, having killed dozens or even hundreds of humans at only age of 12. Naturally, her attitude, and position put her at odds with most of humanity. Tamal is a profound, powerful, and skilled sorceress, and specialises in dark magic. She is able to communicate with spirits, and perform elaborate magic rituals. But her love and preference of dark magic and her sticking to the dark side proved to be her greatest weakness, as it brought misfortune not only to her enemies, but to her as well. While able of casting powerful, deadly curses, she couldn't heal, and was powerless when Aris was dying from his wound. And he died because of that. She uses her own magical powers, and control over Ankaramurka to bring pain, and suffering upon humans, and to kill as many humans as she can, and bring them as a sacrifice to spirits. Despite being close allies, and spiritual partrners with Ankaramurka, and his great love, and admiration for her, she is completely indifferent to him, views him only as a mean to achieving her goals, and is eventualy able to kill him without much remorse or hesitation. Tamal's only human friend and ally is Aris. He is the only human she doesn't hate and the only creature in the movie towards who she visibly demonstrates affection. He can even be considered her love interest. His injury, and death greatly, and visibly affected, and distressed her, and became one more reason of her hate and revenge against Harris, and his crew, and the rest of humanity. Victims # Many (dozens or even hundreds) humans # Julie # Logan # Andi # Nanung # Rudy # Jimmy Kudrow # Rizal # Harris # Bimo # Ankaramurka # Jack Bowman 9lQuyAMmuyo.jpg|Tamal's first appearance in the intro. wnRe8XBGQZw.jpg|Tamal and Aris working on a Jermal. JaU3RtS_YXE.jpg|Tamal performs a dark ritual over Aris' body. 98SfprxGurs.jpg Trivia * Tamal is similar to Alma Wade from F.E.A.R. Category:Mature Category:Villainesses Category:Misanthropes Category:Kid Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Horror Villains Category:Outcast Category:Psychics Category:Serial Killers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Supernatural Category:Anti-Villain Category:Homicidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Movie Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Criminals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Big Bads Category:In love villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:The Heavy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Magic Category:Successful Villains